


McGenji Week, Day 7: Unfamiliar Territory

by WhiskeysWorks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 7, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Recall, for McGenji Week, late entry sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeysWorks/pseuds/WhiskeysWorks
Summary: Genji has answered the recall, as have many of his old teammates. There's only one more person he needs to see again and make amends with, but his brother is not an easy man to convince.





	McGenji Week, Day 7: Unfamiliar Territory

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the final day of the McGenji Week hosted by McGenjiEvents! Day 7's prompt was "unfamiliar territory". Sorry this is so late, but I hope you enjoy! :) I had a wonderful time participating in this event, and I'm grateful McGenjiEvents for creating it for us!

Being back around people he used to work with a lifetime ago felt strange. They had all changed so much, everyone older, some wiser, some hardened with time. Genji himself had gone through quite the journey to get to where he was now as well, and he knew it was throwing some people for a loop. People who had known him in Blackwatch, and the early days of his Overwatch recruitment. People who had seen him at his worst, now staring at him at his calmest. 

Jesse had been one of those people, his face lighting up whenever he saw Genji, those pretty, honey brown eyes still filled with so much warmth, though, caution was there too. It had been difficult at first; lots of late night talks on the roof up by the comms towers and stories shared between them were needed to earn Jesse’s trust back. Genji had left without a word, after all. 

But Jesse, as always, had been understanding, still as kind as ever as he listened raptly to the tales of Genji’s journey to find inner peace. He then would tell Genji about what disasters he had found himself mixed into—more caused by him than he let on, from what Genji could gather—and it became pretty clear why he had a bounty of sixty million on his head. 

The gunslinger told him about his meeting with Ashe one evening, explained why he did not come sooner and sent Echo in his place. Genji in turn shared the story of his latest encounter with Hanzo, how he was trying to recruit him to Overwatch as well. Jesse had not been happy about that. He had gone all quiet, brows furrowing low, eyes darkening.

“You remember what I promised, right? Bullet between the eyes as soon as I get ahold of him,” Jesse muttered, Genji shaking his head and taking the gunslinger’s hands.

“Jesse, I understand why you feel that way, but we are both changed from that time. That was when I still held all that anger and hatred, when I could not see past my own pain. Now, I am whole, and I have forgiven Hanzo. He has done more than enough punishment to himself as it is. I want him to heal,” Genji assured him, pressing a kiss to the back of Jesse’s hand. 

The gunslinger stared at him, eyes flicking over his face, open to the night air. He no longer had issues with anyone seeing it, but Jesse had always been a special case anyways. He had already seen the worst of it, and still fell in love with him.

“Please, just be civil with him. It was hard enough convincing him to come in the first place.”

“He’s actually comin’? When?”

“I am not sure. He just sent me a message earlier this week saying he would. But once he makes a decision, Hanzo sticks to it.”

Jesse dropped his gaze to the metal rooftop below them, thumbs rubbing over the back of Genji’s hands absently.

“I’ll do it for you. But, if I see him step even a toe outta line—”

“Jesse. I appreciate it, but please, let my brother have a chance first. It took me a long time to realize he had never gotten one, and that my actions when we were younger led him to no other choice, in his mind. I want him to let go of the chains he is still carrying with him, the grief that has plagued him for so long. So that we can heal together and be brothers again. I just want my brother back,” Genji whispered. Jesse cupped the ninja’s cheek in his palm, pressing their foreheads together.

“Okay. Okay, darlin’. I won’t interfere, I promise. This is your decision, your brother, your journey. I’ll honour that.”

Genji smiled, pressing a kiss to Jesse’s cheek.

“Thank you.”

“Wanna go on to bed, now? Sleep on it a bit?”

“That’s a good idea.”

Jesse stood, holding out his hands for Genji to take, the ninja grabbing them and hauling himself up. He took a deep breath, looking up at the stars. Wondered how many times he had done the same thing in Nepal, thinking about the man standing beside him. Genji took Jesse’s hand, leading them back inside and to his quarters. 

They had separate rooms, but only one was ever really used. The ninja had spent too many nights away from Jesse to let him go again now that they were together again. Jesse had assented to rooming easily when they talked about their relationship and how they wanted to go about things again, hugging Genji close that night and murmuring into his hair about how much he had missed him. 

Genji kissing all the little scars Jesse had acquired over the years, mapping out the gunslinger’s body again with his hands and mouth. Reacquainting with the old and memorizing the new. Letting himself be stripped down to his most vulnerable; no armour, no metal, no faceplate. Just skin and synth, Jesse running his fingers over both just like he used to. 

Adoration in every touch. Love in his eyes when he looked up at Genji with a soft smile. Tonight was no different. When they got back to the room, Genji took off his armour while Jesse undressed, slipping into bed together and fitting against one another like they had never been apart. Jesse had always made things feel easy.

-

Hanzo showed up at Watchpoint: Gibraltar one evening later that month, silent and alone. He had nothing on him but a small bag slung over one shoulder and his bow on the other. Even dressed casually, he stood out, eyes alert and form tense. Waiting for a trap. 

Genji walked over to him, watching the way his brother’s gaze locked on him and did not leave his form. Cautious, distrusting. Like he still did not truly believe it was Genji standing in front of him. The ninja would not have been surprised; their meeting before had been strained, Hanzo still raising his weapon after he knew in anger. It was an old friend to both of them. 

Genji did not truly blame him for being angry, because he knew at his core, Hanzo had been upset. Confused. The past ten years of his life he had spent mourning and grieving, everything he had thought he knew and molded his pitiful way of living around now torn away. 

Proven wrong, turned upside down. 

Genji had felt the same, many times, and from his brother’s hands as well. But now, he was coming from a standpoint of peace, with himself and his brother, hoping for healing. He just wanted to heal the last of his wounds, and perhaps start on fixing the gaping ones still eating Hanzo alive.

“Hanzo. I am glad you made it safely,” Genji greeted, starting things off formal and simple. 

Hanzo was going to take a lot of work, by the looks of things. There was silence for a long moment, Hanzo simply nodding back to him before turning his gaze to the facility.

“What is this place?”

“Watchpoint: Gibraltar. I was stationed here before, when I was an official Overwatch operative. It is very beautiful.”

“Is it safe? Out in the open like this?”

“Athena has top of the line security and protection set in place for us. I assure you, no one will find it without us knowing a while beforehand. That is how I knew you were here, after all,” Genji explained, motioning for Hanzo to follow him. 

His brother regarded him darkly for a second, face slipping back into impassiveness quickly.

“You. Were with Overwatch, then. All these years.”

Stilted, the words cold and halting, as if Hanzo truly did not know what to say, mind still wrapping around everything. Or trying to push it away, disbelieving.

“Not all of them. I served my purpose here, then moved on to better myself. To find peace. And I did, in Nepal, with my Master, Zenyatta. That is actually where I have spent most of my time, and traveling, of course.”

“Oh.”

“I am glad you came, brother. There is much I hope for in the future for us,” Genji told him with a pat to his shoulder. 

Hanzo did not quite flinch, but he certainly tensed all that much more. The ninja internally frowned. Perhaps this job would be best shared with someone who had already taught one Shimada. He would talk with Zenyatta tomorrow about it.

“I will show you to your room, then let you rest. I am sure there’s a lot you want to think over, now that you’re here.”

“I...Yes. Thank you,” Hanzo nodded. 

Again with the struggle to find words. Genji had never known a Hanzo that had this much difficulty finding something to say to him. Then again, they were both so different, and this was a lot of unfamiliar territory. Hanzo, stuck in the past, and Genji hoping for the future. 

Not much had truly changed about that. 

Genji led his brother to a room a few doors down from his and Zenyatta’s, just enough space between them to ensure Hanzo’s relative comfort.

“If you need anything, I’m just down the hall.”

Genji hesitated, Hanzo staring into the empty room, eyes a hundred miles away. The ninja placed a hand on his shoulder, voice soft when he spoke again.

“I hope that this place will help give you purpose and healing, Hanzo. I really am glad you came.”

Hanzo blinked and turned to him, brows furrowed, an unbearable sadness in the fine lines of his features.

“Do you truly believe that I deserve it?” He murmured, barely audible.

“I do. Now, get some rest, brother.”

Hanzo gave him the barest of nods before slipping into his room silently, the door shutting behind him. Genji let out a sigh, then went to his own room. Jesse looked up from where he was stretched across the bed, book in hand.

“Hey. How’d it go?” He asked, folding the edge of the page and setting the book aside. Genji took off his faceplate and sat with the cowboy, smiling tiredly.

“It went okay. He is still very much on guard, which is expected. I just did not realize how hopeless he is. It’s like...He’s just the shell of the person I used to know. The old me would have reveled in seeing him like that, would have thought he deserved every moment of misery and despair. Now, it just hurts, and I can’t help but wish none of this had ever happened to us. We did not deserve this,” Genji murmured, eyes downcast, fingers fiddling with the bed sheets. Jesse took his hands, squeezing them lightly in reassurance. 

“No, I don’t think you did. I don’t think many people deserve the pain they gotta go through sometimes, but life’s always got a way of makin’ it turn out the way it’s supposed to. I mean, look at us. We wouldn’t have met if it weren’t for our respective fucked up pasts, and I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

Genji laughed softly, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against the cowboy’s.

“I suppose you are right. And I would not change it either. I’m so glad you’re here with me, Jesse.”

“I’ll always be here for you, darlin’. And I got a gut feelin’ that everythin’ will turn out just fine.”

“Well, I can’t argue with gut feelings, now can I?”

“Nope! You always trust your gut,” Jesse teased, poking at Genji’s stomach. 

The ninja smiled, pressing into a kiss, eyes falling shut. A sense of peace settled over him as Jesse’s hands slid up his back to hold him, warm and comforting. Things would be alright. It might take lots of time, effort, and patience, but Genji had all that in plenty. 

He trusted in it, and he believed that with help and in time, he and Hanzo could become brothers once again. 

For now, the journey ahead of him was one he looked forward to taking.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is OverwatchWorks, there are many more McGenji and other fics there! :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
